ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Quan
|1st skill proc 0 = 40 |2nd skill name 0 = Blood Stained Cliffs |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = Deals DMG equal to 25% of foe's Max HP to said foe at start of Turn (Attacks all foes) (Up to 4 times per Wave) |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |1st skill name 1 = Remember the Desk? |1st skill type 1 = Passive |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 40 |2nd skill name 1 = Blood Stained Cliffs |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = Deals DMG equal to 25% of foe's Max HP to said foe at start of Turn (Attacks all foes) (Up to 4 times per Wave) |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |1st skill name 2 = Remember the Desk? X |1st skill type 2 = Passive |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 40 |2nd skill name 2 = Blood Stained Cliffs |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = Deals DMG equal to 25% of foe's Max HP to said foe at start of Turn (Attacks all foes) (Up to 4 times per Wave) |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Cure All III |abilityX = Fire Cure All III |atk 0 = 7000 |hp 0 = 23500 |atk 1 = 7600 |hp 1 = 25500 |atk 2 = 8200 |hp 2 = 27500 |quote 0 = Desks... Cliffs... Both break! |quote 1 = Desks... Cliffs... Both break! |quote 2 = Desks... Cliffs... Both break! |home quote 0 = Let's have some fun! If you don't wanna, I can always just burn down your - I'm kidding, Knight! That's a good spot you found! Now hide me! Zhang Song has been following - ooh, you're warm. Turn around, and get ready! I'm demanding a piggyback ride. This is more fun than riding a tiger! |home quote 1 = Let's have some fun! If you don't wanna, I can always just burn down your - I'm kidding, Knight! That's a good spot you found! Now hide me! Zhang Song has been following - ooh, you're warm. Turn around, and get ready! I'm demanding a piggyback ride. This is more fun than riding a tiger! |home quote 2 = Let's have some fun! If you don't wanna, I can always just burn down your - I'm kidding, Knight! That's a good spot you found! Now hide me! Zhang Song has been following - ooh, you're warm. Turn around, and get ready! I'm demanding a piggyback ride. This is more fun than riding a tiger! |details = Answering the dying wishes of her mother and sister, Sun Quan reigned supreme in eastern Wu. And just like a wildfire, she overwhelmed the Tyrant, making the Red Cliffs more red than they've ever been before. A terrible drunk she spent her last years - WHAT ARE YOU WRITING!? |illust = mizu |CV = Miyu Tomita |availability = }} Category:Fortress Frenzy Category:P7 ★ Category:Team Defense Up (7*) Category:Paralyze Enemies